


Speranza e schiavitù

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice sofferente [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slavery, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash - fic su Esmeralda e Ikki.
Relationships: Esmeralda/Phoenix Ikki
Series: Fenice sofferente [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465555
Kudos: 1





	1. Mi prendo cura di te

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.  
> Una scenetta tra Esmeralda ed Ikki.  
> Scritta su questa immagine: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/2660977517259091/?comment_id=2661775190512657¬if_id=1574640164421805¬if_t=group_comment_follo

Mi prendo cura di te

Esmeralda intinse le bende sottili nell'acqua di un catino di metallo, le sollevò e le strizzò.

Una goccia cadde sul terreno brullo, delle foglioline verdi di una pianta si sollevarono dalla sabbia nerastra. La medesima che aveva sporcato il morbido vestito rosa della giovane all'altezza delle ginocchia.

"I-io... scusa se sono sempre preoccupata per te" disse Esmeralda.

Ikki scrollò le spalle muscolose e nude. "Mi dispiace farti stare sempre in allarme" sussurrò. Teneva le gambe incrociate, nella medesima posizione che avrebbe tenuto se avesse meditato.

"Ogni volta che si svolgono i tuoi allenamenti, il mio cuore si colma di paura" sussurrò Esmeralda. Gli avvolse la mano, su cui spiccava un profondo taglio da cui scivolavano delle gocce di sangue color rubino, con le bende. "Vorrei vederti al sicuro".

"Prima o poi ce ne andremo da qui, insieme e vedrò di stare più attento a me" le promise Ikki.


	2. Little Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.  
> Misto: Occhi verdi + Pg C salva un gatto da morte certa  
> Fandom: I cavalieri dello zodiaco  
> Coppia: Esmeralda/Ikki  
> What if.

Little Moon

“Lo so che non sei arrabbiata con me, ma… Io mi sento in colpa. Avrei dovuto passare il Natale con te come ti avevo promesso” disse Ikki.

Esmeralda negò col capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi, che ricadevano morbidi sulle sue spalle. Piegò le labbra pallide in un sorriso dolce e accarezzò il viso del cavaliere dello zodiaco.

“Tu hai un compito importante verso la dea Atena, io questo lo capisco” sussurrò gentilmente.

Notò che il fidanzato teneva le mani dietro la schiena, i muscoli in tensione, aveva la maglietta alle maniche corte che aderiva al suo petto prorompente.

“Tu mi hai portato qui, mi ha salvato da quell’isola, mi hai dato una nuova vita. Ogni momento con te è importante, non c’è bisogno per forza che tu sia al mio fianco durante una festa specifica…”. Iniziò a dire lei.

< Se non fosse stata per lui sarei ancora nelle grinfie del mio padrone > pensò.

Ikki le posò un delicato un bacio sulle labbra, fermando il suo flusso di parole.

“Una fenice è come un sole e non c’è amore più grande per quell’astro che la sua luna. Tu sei la mia Luna” mormorò.

Esmeralda sgranò gli occhi.

< Io una semplice schiava. Un oggetto che non valeva nulla, non degno neanche di essere umano, sono amata da un guerriero così forte e meraviglioso.

Agli altri si mostra dura e crudele, ma io ho potuto vedere il suo cuore > pensò, mentre una lacrima le rigava il viso.

“Tu sei il mio Sole” sussurrò.

Si udì un miagolio, Esmeralda batté un paio di volte le palpebre, mentre Ikki faceva vedere ciò che nascondeva. Teneva tra le dita un micetto tigrato con una macchiolina sulla fronte e un’ampia coda.

“L’ho salvata da sotto una macchina. Pensavo che lei potrebbe farti compagnia quando io non posso. La potremmo chiamare Luna, così ti ricorderai sempre cosa tu sei per me” spiegò Ikki.

Esmeralda fece un sorriso luminoso, i suoi occhi verdi splendevano.


	3. Divertimento a Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 02. Mangiare la neve.

Divertimento a Natale

Ikki era seduto su un muretto, indossava una giacca di jeans senza maniche, come la maglietta rossa che teneva sotto.

Osservava Esmeralda, che tremava di freddo nonostante la giacca pesante, intenta a fare un pupazzo di neve. Shun la aiutava, impedendo che il pupazzo crollasse, sistemandogli una carota come naso.

Hyoga si avvicinò ad Ikki, notando che batteva i denti, con il fiato che si condensava davanti al viso.

“Freddo?” gli domandò.

Ikki fece un verso simile a un grugnito.

“Sai, lo noto che quando li guardi sembri più dolce. Hai uno sguardo gentile” gli fece notare Hoyga.

“Senti cignetto, visto che ti piacciono tanto ghiaccio e neve, se non la smetti, come regalo di Natale ti pianto in questo bel manto gelido che abbiamo tutt’intorno” lo minacciò Ikki con voce roca.

Hyoga si volse a guardare a sua volta Shun e Esmeralda.

“Shun è così dolce quando gioca con la neve, sembra un bambino” disse, riferendosi al fidanzato.

Ikki fece una smorfia. “A mio fratello sono sempre piaciute questo genere di cose. Anche se dovevo stare attento. Se mi voltavo un altro mangiava la neve, con il rischio di prendersi qualche malattia o peggio” borbottò.

Hyoga posò le mani sui fianchi.

“Ti preoccupi tanto per quei due, vero?” domandò.

Ikki incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso.

“Esmeralda è rimasta delicata e ingenua, nonostante questa vita l’abbia sottoposta al peggio di questo mondo” disse, riferendosi a sua moglie. Espirò profondamente, creando delle nuvolette di vapore. “Io, invece, sono un uomo e non ho timore di bruciare qualsiasi minaccia voglia ferirli”.

“Ti capisco. Anche io voglio proteggere il sorriso e la purezza di Shun” ammise Hyoga.


End file.
